


温带洋流 01

by XNoniroLab



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XNoniroLab/pseuds/XNoniroLab





	温带洋流 01

李振洋伸手从床头拿了水杯过来，喝了一口之后递到床的里侧，李英超起身凑过来，嘴唇挨着杯沿，浅浅地抿几下，又软绵绵地躺回去。  
困了。他闭着眼睛小声说着，伸手抱住李振洋的胳膊蹭了两下。  
出门前他不知道喷了多少抑制剂和阻隔剂，好像是自己跟自己生气一样，短袖上都有点不知是热出来的汗还是药水的潮湿。刚才在楼下看到李振洋歪靠在门边等他，走过去的时候李振洋轻轻摸了一下他的头发，给了他临时标记。然而即使如此，李英超一直到进到这间宿舍门之前都还硬撑着，好像忍久了都不知道该怎么放松，紧张了一路，眼睛都不知道要往哪里看。  
还好李振洋提前准备好了，开门之后人跌下去的一瞬间，他一边安抚着去亲李英超的耳朵，把他贴在后颈的抑制贴揭下来，把自己的信息素释放出来，充满整个房间。  
只那一秒钟，李英超觉得自己好像没绷住。

至少做过一次之后已经舒服多了，床头扔着一只不忍直视的套子。过了一会儿李英超缓过来，同时冲上大脑的兴奋和困顿都渐渐褪下去，李振洋身上的木香就是让他很舒服，其实他现在都想不起来刚才上楼时候的画面，总觉得到最后是李振洋一只手揽着他的腰把他带过来的。  
他侧过身去，看了好一会儿总体雪白，局部却有些坑坑洼洼的墙壁。  
“你室友呢？”  
他声音都有点哑了，明明刚才也没怎么叫。李振洋把水递给他的时候回想了一下，只是眼眶比平时红一些，像要哭了，但没有眼泪流下来。  
“跑时装周去了，下周回来。”  
李振洋坐起来，从旁边散落的衣服里挑了条大裤衩穿上，等李英超把杯子里的水喝完，走到饮水机边上又接了满满一杯。  
李英超胳膊撑在枕头上看他走回来，确实，他们这个专业，要出国好像就……  
“啊？那你怎么没去。”他抱着杯子喝了两口，疑惑地质问李振洋。  
“我跟老师……”李振洋回到被子里低头看手机，过了一会儿回头看见李英超狡黠的目光，敲了一下他的脑门，“你说呢。”  
发情期工具人罢了，他想着，没说出口。  
但是他室友上周就跟着老师飞去欧洲了，中间两三天，李英超居然都没给他发几条消息，真是不可思议，他今天能直接来宿舍找他就更不可思议。  
不过，他看了眼正笑着咬杯子里的软吸管的李英超，还是没话说的心软，把被子又多给他分了一点。  
“干嘛！会很热的。”  
李英超把那点被子又给他送回来。  
“刚出过汗，你就别乱动了。”李振洋盖回去，又伸手摸了一下他额头和耳后，都泛着正在冷静下来的潮气。后颈腺体周围还是热的，李振洋的手刚摸到，李英超的腰都跟着软了一下，没来得及咽下去的一小口水呛得他咳了两声。  
“你是不是暗算我。”  
李振洋俯身过去，舔舔他的嘴角。  
“前天怎么不来找我？”  
他开始算账，有点用力地去咬李英超的嘴唇，前天岳明辉给他发微信，说一回家满屋子的气味，李英超趴在餐桌上，也没在睡，但整个人意识都是乱的，话也说不清楚，他又是喂药又是临时标记，折腾了一个小时才把李英超哄到床上。  
岳明辉当然是百分百实话实话，可就是李英超再闹，他也没有真的不管他。

李英超可能被咬疼了，眼眶又开始泛红，他也没吭声，噘着嘴自己挣扎了好长时间，才转过头去避开李振洋的眼睛。  
“你上次就跟我生气。”  
他干脆闭上眼睛，在枕头上蹭蹭脸，这下连闭着眼睛都能看出来眼角的红。  
李振洋一听，反而笑了，他又摸摸李英超柔软的发丝，把手停在他耳边。  
“我没有气你……也没有气老岳。”他放出点若有若无的木香在李英超面前，看着他猝不及防地睁开眼睛看着自己，呼吸却开始微微急促。李振洋又冲他笑，“我就是想不懂，你为什么不来找我。”  
他低下头亲了一下李英超，“我们说好了的。”  
铺天盖地的木香冲过来，李英超忍不住呜咽了一声抓着他的手腕，丝丝奶香平滑地钻出来，李振洋眼睛暗了暗。  
他晃晃手，让李英超放开他，然后把手伸到后面去摸。刚才李英超射了之后他就退出来了，最后是用手弄出来的。  
但入口还是湿软的，就这一会儿工夫而已，他抬起头，看到李英超有点脸红，后面都缩了缩，李振洋的手指卡在一半，他总算有点无奈地开了口。  
“放松点儿，刚才都没这么紧张。”  
不说还好，一说到刚才，李英超脸更红了，不过至少放松了肌肉。李振洋在里面按几下，直到软得差不多了，才带着黏丝退出来。  
李英超撑起上半身，低着眼睛看到李振洋在入口附近都抹了一圈，暴露在空气里感觉凉凉的，李振洋拉开被子到他正面，把他的腿向两边推，才慢慢去撕套子的包装，他感觉到自己心跳的声音。  
头端隔着橡胶抵着入口的感觉和抵在喉咙没什么区别，李英超一下子没送上来气，过了一会儿他调整好了稳住呼吸，却看到李振洋还是没什么动静，静止地看着他，他投去一个询问的眼神。  
他湿润的眼睛像小鹿一样，李振洋一时差点忍不住，但他还是附身先亲住李英超，模模糊糊地在他耳边说，我还以为你不想要我呢。  
你有毛病！李英超没有心思冲他翻白眼，直接伸手去握住他，想直接插进来。他脑子都是乱的，李振洋竟然还要和他讲道理。  
“不行，我要听。”李振洋竟然按住他的手，刚才明明已经进来一点，他又退出去了，李英超感觉全身都是麻痒的躁动，可能脸比刚才还红，他也看不到。  
说不就是了，他咬着牙在李振洋耳边说了一句，看到他得逞的笑，没来得及在心里骂回去，李振洋就低头扶着柱身进来。  
一点预兆都没有地开始进出，之前从来都没这么快，这一下他是不得不翻白眼了，进来的过程感觉灵魂都被慢慢挤了出去一样的爽，他抓着床单嘶哑地呐喊，任由李振洋自顾自地扶着他的腰在里面撞，不留一丝喘息的空间。  
但再又撞了几下之后，李振洋闭了闭眼睛，低声在他耳边说，“我射在里面了。”  
这也要通知一下吗，李英超喘得很急，又在心里骂他，又不可能真的射进去，他一直是这种狂风骤雨的风格，只是今天连……  
他突然愣了一下，眨眨眼低下头，还没看到什么，李振洋停下动作，里面感受到一片又湿又黏，他伸手摸了摸小腹，凉凉的，他都还没用手碰过。还在发怔，李振洋已经退出来又进去一次，因为心知肚明的原因，比刚来更滑了，加上高潮过后又格外敏感，挤压出让人脸红心跳的水声。  
他怎么还没完——！李英超抬起一边手臂压在额头上喘气，后劲都还没开始消退里面又被填满，像是被生生拽出来一样，整个人在云端被拉扯，甚至升起一些窒息感。  
李振洋这次没那么狂风骤雨，他一边释放着信息素来中和，一边在里面小幅度地捣弄，又断断续续射了几次，最后退出来的时候柱身都带着乳白色的精液。  
扯下来之后都很多，只用纸巾是解决不了了。李振洋随便擦了两下，看到李英超伸懒腰时绷出漂亮的身体线条，又伸手在腰背摸了几把。  
“……痒。”  
李英超不满地看了一眼他，李振洋惊讶，竟然没把他的手拨走。  
“去洗澡吧，洗完带你去吃饭。”李振洋改为去摸他的手。  
“嗯……”李英超哼唧了一会儿，翻了个身一动不动。李振洋习惯性地去摸他后面，刚才射得太多，套子戴得有点马虎，不小心流出来一点，他的手指擦过入口，观察着李英超的表情，竟然是面不改色的。  
奇了怪，害羞的点到底在哪。  
李振洋把抽纸拿过来给他擦，擦了几张也擦不完，他自己都心虚地想着这算什么事儿，抬头一看李英超居然已经一脸舒服地闭上了眼睛。  
他又伸了一根手指进去，其实已经有点肿了，李英超倏地睁开眼睛，应激反应般地怒视着他。  
李振洋看着他就想笑，把后面带出来的东西又擦了擦。  
“你就算现在想睡，待会儿也是要吃饭的，晚了食堂就没饭了。”  
不知这句话又戳到哪根神经，李英超一下把被子盖到鼻子以上，只露出来两只眼睛和乱糟糟的头发，又打开了委屈模式。  
“你还气。”  
李振洋看他慢慢说出这句话的神情，终于没了脾气，他把被子推走，自己下了床，把李英超半拉半拽到自己怀里，正面把李英超抱起来。他们两个都没穿衣服，李振洋的手托在他会阴，那里粘腻得几乎抓不住，还让李振洋的肩膀上多了一排牙印。  
“你自己挂住了啊。”他叮嘱着李英超，换手背托着他的屁股，一路走到浴室才把他放下来。

李英超的下巴硌在他锁骨上，花洒喷出的水流不停地打在李英超的后背，他一只手抱着他，另一只手伸到后面去，顺着水流慢慢清理。  
“我是有点生气。”  
他垂着眼睛，看到刚才他在李英超身上留下的红印，又偏头亲在他的侧颈，牙齿磨出微微的刺痛感让李英超皱了皱眉头，他并没有躲开。  
“你知道为什么吗？”他模糊地说着，听上去不像是一个问句。  
李英超从他身上离开站稳，李振洋这样俯视着他，眼神看上去好像很冷漠。  
……有点头疼。他已经开始发愁，李振洋亲过来的时候，他先是闭上眼睛迎接了一片黑暗，然后才感受到双唇的温度。  
刚才他咬的地方，校服衬衫是遮不住的。

tbc


End file.
